


Bad Day

by No1DigiBakuFan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Bad Days, Fluff, House of Anubis-freeform, M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Keith has a bad day. A really, really bad day.Lance is the best boyfriend.House of Anubis is not to be underestimated when it comes to suspense.





	

Keith covers his face and screams into his hands, tears running down his face.

This has not been his day!

* * *

He didn’t sleep last night and overslept this morning.

He was nearly late going to school.

He didn’t have any morning chill time.

Lesson 1 he got told he failed but wasn’t told how to fix it and got dead named.

Lesson 2 the teacher basically said he wasn’t doing the work right and Keith knew he had to get it right the first bloody time because this was a controlled assessment so he ended up crying.

Break time was non-existent.

Lesson 3 he got kicked out of the unit to go to English and ended up playing the female bitch role in a murder mystery play. He cried in the middle of class but no one cared.

Lesson 4 the teachers let him back in only to leave him crying, cold and alone in the dark room. (Not like he tried to change that when he could have, but whatever.)

He slept through dinner time.

Lesson 5 he woke up bleeding of all the things, he didn’t have clean boxers, Shiro couldn’t pick him up because he was an hour's drive away.

He tried getting a ride with the others, but Pidge wasn’t leaving school for another hour, Lance’s car was already full and Hunk had a date with Shay and so he wasn’t being picked up by his parents. He had to walk home bleeding through his boxers and tears running down his face.

It was the shittiest day he’s had in a long time.

* * *

Keith lifts his head from the pillow and whiles his tears away. He should make something to eat, or at least take a paracetamol. He doesn’t want to get those horrible stomach cramps again.

Keith trudges his way down stairs, then his cellphone starts ringing.

Blinking, he answers, “Yeah?”

 _“Hey Keith, it’s me, Lance!_ ” Lance’s voice sounds like a happy adventure story theme song, “ _How are you doing? Where are you?_ ”

Keith finds that forcing positivity isn’t as hard as he thought it’d be, “A little better now, thanks. I’m at my house. Why do you ask?”

 _“Well…_ ” Lance’s grin is obvious, “ _since you were having such a bad day, I thought ‘Hey, why don’t I come over and cheer you up’? If you decide you don’t want me over, that’s fine, it’s pretty obvious you’ve had a really bad day and I get that you might wanna lick your wounds in peace. But ya know, I guess… I guess I thought it’d be best to at least ask._ ”

Keith isn’t crying because of Lance, he’s just got something in his eye, “That sounds nice but I’m gonna be anything but a gracious host. Thanks, man.”

“ _Oh good because, well,_ ” Lance laughs, “ _I’m kinda outside your door right now. It’s locked, so, could you let me in please?_ ”

Keith blinks, turns to the door and sure enough, he can see through the porch door that Lance is out there. Keith shakes his head, ends the call and opens the door.

Lance grins and mocking scoffs, “Took you long enough.”

Keith shakes his head, “Whatever man, you didn’t have to come you know.”

Lance walks in like he owns the place, “No, but I wanted to.”

Keith smiles, “Awww, how sweet, you came to check up on me because you wanted to see me.”

Lance nods as he starts nosing around the kitchen, “That and I had to make sure you felt loved and appreciated, at least until Shiro gets here. I’ll probably stay anyway, but if you decide you’ve had enough of me by then, I’ll leave. Until then though, you’re stuck with me.”

Keith’s heart clenches in fondness, “Thanks a lot, Lance. Really, I mean it.”

Lance shoots him a grin, “No problem, babe, now sit down and get something you like on the TV. I’ll make us something to eat.”

Keith blushes as he does what he’s told.

He and Lance hadn’t been dating long, but that short time was certainly incredible. Lance didn’t pull punches when it came to letting Keith know he was cared about. Keith did his best to try to return the favour, but honestly, it feels like there’s little he could ever do to really let Lance know how much he appreciated it. Lance never let on hints or pressured Keith the slightest bit about anything so it was all just guess work with him. Lance seemed to like his efforts though, if nothing else.

Finally, Keith settles on a show he hasn’t watched in years; House of Anubis.

It’d been a mystery/suspense with a bit of drama and romance thrown in to boot. The plot was about Nina Martin who’s just moved to England to go to school there on a scholarship. On her first day, she meets an old lady named Sarah who used to live in the house Nina was staying in and Sarah gives her a locket which turns out to be magic. The plot then focuses on Nina and her new friends discovering the secrets of Anubis House and trying to dodge both the evil teachers and their fellow dorm mates who had way too much drama going on between them.

Keith used to watch this all the time when he was little; back before he realized he wasn’t a girl. Back when life was simple; please the fosters until they get sick of you and everything’ll be fine.

“House of Anubis?” Lance blinks as he settles in next to Keith, two plates of pasta between them, “What’s that about?”

Keith grins, “Basically, new girl in town realizes the place she’s living in is magic and her teachers are evil, so she gets her friends help with figuring out how to stop them.”

“Ohhh,” Lance grins, handing Keith one of the plates, “sounds like fun.”

Keith turns to him, “I gotta warn you, it’s a suspense series. Not one episode ever landed on anything but a cliffhanger and a really major one at that.”

Lance scoffs, “Don’t you worry that handsome little mullet of your’s Keith.” He ruffles Keith’s hair, “I can handle it.”

A few hours later found Lance clutching at his plastic plate hard while Nina, Amber, Fabian and Patricia stared at the wall in horror, “NO! They can’t fucking- NO! Nonononononon, nope they don’t, they can’t end it on that!”

Keith is smirking his ass off, “And you said you could handle it.”

“NEXT EPISODE! NOW!” Lance screams, “There’s no Goddamn way they could legally do this to the viewers, this was for what, 12 year olds?!”

Keith just laughs.


End file.
